Thunder Busters
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: After a recent defeat Mesagog makes an alliance with a man calling himself Enter. While this happens the Go-busters head over to America to investigate and for Ruyji to catch up with his cousin Conner. This is an experiment if you like it I will continue this.


I do not own power rangers or super sentai but I am guilty on liking them even though I'm 19.

Chapter 1 Going to America

Messagog was furious the dino rangers foiled his plans once again. It was bad enough that they had 5 rangers now this Enetron energy made it more difficult for him. The rangers annoyed him especially Doctor Tommy Oliver.

Even Elsa and Zeltrax started to get annoyed. The plans they had worked up failed now all they could hope for was a miracle.

Just then the intruder alarm went off.

"Go see what this is about." Messagog ordered.

Elsa and Zeltrax complied and ran out the room. Messagog then turned to his experiment. After a while he then felt a presence in the room.

"Who's There?" he asked turning around.

A Japanese man in a brown trench coat and white shades stood in the doorway.

"So you must be Messagog. Greetings my name is Enter." the man said introducing himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to propose an alliance with you."

Messagog scoffed. "My last alliance with someone when vary badly. Why should I expect an different from you?"

Enter smiled. "Your previous alliance was foiled by turncoats. I however have an army of machines who are extremely loyal to my master. Messiah."

"You make a valid point. But make no mistake Enter any kind of betrayal will result in your downfall."

"I understand. Now I believe that you have a problem with you dino restructuring of this planet."

"Yes you know so I can assume you have the same problem with your mission?"

"Yes my mission is to make the humans suffer. However the Go-busters have made it a problem for me. But I believe you call them the Power Rangers."

"Do you have a plan to deal with them?"

Enter's smile widened.

* * *

Energy management centre Tokyo Japan.

Hiromu, Yoko and Ryuji laid in bed it was a long week of patrols and investigations. Enter had not been seen for 2 weeks and everyone was starting to get worried. Even the commander witch was rare.

They had no idea what to do. Everywhere they checked for leads they came up with nothing. But they hoped that Enter had finally given up. However they knew that it was too much to ask for.

The alarm clocks woke them up. As they got up and dressed the commander called them into the ops room.

"Busters as you know we haven't seen Enter for 2 weeks. However we have gotten word about someone strange in Reefside." said the commander.

"That's in America right?" Hiromu asked.

"That's right you are going over there to investigate understand?"

"Hai." the Busters replied and left.

As they walked through the corridors Ryuji remembered something.

"I just remembered I have a cousin in Reefside." he said out loud making the other 2 look at him.

"Really?" Hiromu and Yoko asked in unison.

"Hai his name's Connor McKnight he's a high school jock. And a lady's man. We used to write to each other in the past but that stopped not too long ago. I'll E-mail him later today to let him know we're coming."

* * *

Connor was about to fall asleep at his computer. The work Dr O gave him was tasking not to mention the recent battles with the Tyrannodrones. He did his best on everything but he was slowly failing. The penalty's for being a Power Ranger had started to take their toll.

Just as he saved his work and about to close his computer down a message popped up on the right hand side of the screen. Indicating he had new mail. Curious on what it said he clicked on it and read the message.

_Hello Connor long time cuz. Listen I just what you to know that my as part of my University course I'm required to go to another country for a few months. I'm just letting you know that I'm coming to Reefside with 2 of my friends. I would love it if you would show us around when you have the time of course. We'll be there in 2 days see ya then. _

_Best wishes Ryuji. _

Connor sniggered at least he had this to look forward to. Meeting his Asian cousin for the first time in years. He then typed a message back. He read it to make sure that his tiredness wasn't giving him trouble.

_Ryuji it's good to hear from you. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you recently I've been busy with work. Sure I'll show you and your friends around. I just hope their English is good._

_Best wishes Connor._

Connor yawned as he sent the message. He then closed down his computer and went to bed.

(next day Doctor O's office lunch time.)

"So have we heard anything from Messagog yet?" Kira asked with concern.

"No he's been silent for the last few days." Doctor O said.

"I wonder what he's cooking in that base of his." Ethan said.

"Yeah we'll keep our eyes open for the time being. Ok is there anything else?"

"Yeah my cousin from Japan is coming in a few days." Connor said with a smile.

The others looked at him in surprise.

"You never told us you have a Japanese cousin Connor." Kira said

"Well it's not something that I like to talk about."

"What does your cousin do?" Tommy asked with interest.

"He's a Tokyo University student he also works part-time at the Japanese energy management centre."

"You mean he works with Enetron?" Ethan asked.

"No he's a trainee security guard."

"Cool think he could teach us a few moves?"

"I have no idea."

"What's his name and how long is he staying?" Tommy then asked.

"His name is Ryuji Iwasaki and he's going to say for a few months."

(on the plane over the pacific.)

It took almost 6 hours for Himoru, Ryuji and Yoko to get on the plane. Now they where soaring over the pacific on a pre paid commercial jet. As they flew over the pacific they started to fall asleep not knowing an interesting adventure awaits.


End file.
